Seduction: The English Way
by Equif
Summary: In which Arthur Kirkland goes all out to woo Alfred F.Jones' heart. Badass!UK/US Rating will go up later.
1. Prologue: The Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Written for a Hetalia-Kink prompt. I thought I'd post it here so that it would motivate me more to finish this~ :Dv Read and enjoy, and yes, I ship USXUK. Hard.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Arthur Kirkland had enough.

The Englishman had been patient; he had been dropping hints literally everywhere of every single form possible without looking overly intimidating or like a stalker that he _liked_ Alfred who had a hero complex the size of the galaxy and _he still didn't get it. _

_**At all.**_

Arthur massaged his forehead, a frustrated sigh escaping from his lips. Alfred was such a clueless git. Taking a long sip of the wonderful tea to calm his nerves down, Arthur started thinking back about the time he came admitted to himself out loud (good god,_** that**_ was _embarrassing_) that he had feelings for Alfred and more recently, the whole…wooing process. Arthur Kirkland tried hard and very hard he did.

The first move was flowers. Arthur had arranged a bouquet of different flowers (all which carried the meaning of love with them) delivered anonymously every single day to Alfred for a week, and specifically requested that whoever was delivering to 'do it discreetly, or else'.

After a week, Arthur called Alfred-and almost broke the phone he was holding when Alfred mentioned to him that the lovely bouquets of flowers he had received from an unknown admirer had either withered away or thrown outbecause he didn't had the time to care of them, and the water in the vases were turning into potential breeding spots for mosquitoes. Alfred had also nonchalantly shrugged the whole thing off with a 'Nevermind!' and there was no mention of even a little gratitude for the sender.

Arthur Kirkland had never wanted to punch Alfred's lights out this much in the whole of his life.

--

The second move was quite brilliant-in fact, Arthur thought it was the best idea ever out of all things in the history of romance. He had managed to invite Alfred down to one of the local pubs (with good food-Arthur grudgingly admitted that it was hard to find one that would suit Alfred's taste buds) for the night. Arthur shelved his formal wear and dived straight for casual clothing. Everything was going well until a) Arthur got drunk, b) decided to go up and sing 'Take Me Out' by Franz Fredinand , c)stared real intensely into those sky blue pools of Alfred's throughout the whole time while d)dancing, hoping that the bloody thickhead would finally get the message.

It failed completely.

_(That night, a slightly disturbed and sniggering Alfred F. Jones bolted out of the pub with a camera in hand with one very high and flustered Arthur Kirkland behind after him. When Alfred showed Francis the video, he had simply sighed and said, "Vous êtes sans espoir, mon cher ." And Alfred didn't know why.)_

--

The most recent (and the last) one was-dear lord-it _sounded, it went _like a great idea in beginning but it became one of those incidents that Arthur himself would prefer not to recall even one bloody shred of it at all.

Arthur had decided to watch a _romance _movie. With Alfred. It was a little trickier this time-he knew that romance movies weren't Alfred's cup of tea and Arthur had to pick the best. _Stick to the classics, Arthur, _he told himself. The_ classics never fail. _

He picked Titanic-and everything headed straight for disaster zone once the movie started playing. Alfred stuffed himself with popcorn when the movie begun and the noise generated were bloody annoying and _**loud. **_Halfway through the movie, the younger blond started whining about how boring the whole movie was and how there wasn't enough action going on. Arthur had to kick Alfred's leg-_hard-_several times to get Alfred to his trap up. At the very climax of the movie, the touching scene was unpleasantly interrupted with a big, loud snore from none other than Alfred F. Jones himself.

Arthur Kirkland sunk as low as he could into the seat, his face burning fiercely red in embarrassment and anger as he tried to ignore the glares around him while covering Alfred's mouth, effectively muffling the snores for the rest of the movie.

--

_I really, really, really shouldn'__t have fallen for that idiot in the first place, _Arthur thought wryly as he poured himself more tea. Those moves didn't work, and it was more than likely that any similar moves in the future weren't going to work. Arthur had approached it with a slow and subtle strategy-

_Wait. _

_Wait a minute. _

If slow and subtle isn't going work with that dense idiot, what about straight and hard?

A smirk slowly formed on his face as a new flame of determination started to burn.

"Screw the classics," Arthur declared out loud as his eyes gleamed with that very same cockiness and confidence he had possessed back in the years when he was a pirate. "Arthur Kirkland is going to go dominate and conquer-and damn well I will." (Arthur also swore secretly by the end of this week, Alfred's vital regions would get invaded so hard that Alfred would be literally _**begging**_ for more.)

* * *

French: _You're hopeless/you are without hope, my sir_ (direct translation)


	2. Day 1: Ready, Set, Conquer

**Day 1: Ready, Set, Conquer**

"Today is going to be great day!"

Matthew Williams didn't know why he said that as soon as he woke up-but he was just feeling great, really great! He just had this sudden, unexplainable feeling that today was just going to be great day for him-and it was certainly good news for him, being that today was the first day of the annual G8 summit meeting. This year, it was held in the United States Of America at New York. Alfred was positively excited when he heard the news and very much happily went to arrange accommodations and the meeting place with his country's government.

Putting his spectacles on, Matthew made his way over to the hotel's bathroom and began his morning rituals. Halfway through on putting on his clothes (he had a quick shower), the Canadian could have sworn his skin was practically alive and _glowing. _Matthew's great feeling only increased when he stepped out, Kumajirou was just right outside the bathroom door, as if he was _waiting for him_. Bending down, Matthew picked up the polar bear with his hands and stroked Kumajirou's fur fondly.

"Were you waiting for me, eh, Kumajirou?"

Kumajirou stared at Matthew and blinked, cocking his head slightly, questioning.

"_Who?"_

..Okay, maybe there were some things that remained the same-but this didn't matter to the Canadian now, oh no. After digging into a surprisingly wonderful breakfast consisting of pancakes, maple syrup and a cup of hot, strong coffee together with Kumajirou (the polar bear had helped himself to a large serving of pancakes topped off with lots of maple syrup-Matthew chuckled at that), Matthew picked up the now very contented looking animal and carried Kumajirou in his arms.

"I guess it's time for us to make our way to the 'battleground' now, no? I am willing to bet that brother of mine is going to be late-as usual. But it's alright-I am feeling real good today and nothing will go wrong…I hope. What do you say, Kumajirou?"

"…_No way."_

Although it was soft, Matthew caught it and he stopped in his tracks. He looked down at the polar bear, daring not to believe what he had just heard. "Say that again."

"_Who?"_

Matthew sighed. Ah well, at least the day did started out well and the great feeling was still there.

"…Never mind. Let's go," said Matthew as he made his way down to the conference room.

Inwardly, Kumajirou can't help but feel both a little exasperated and amused at the same time at his master-friend. Not that Kumajirou would ever admit out loud, but it was kind of fun screwing around with Matthew's mind every once in a while.

--

However, as soon as Matthew met Arthur, he suddenly wasn't so sure that today was going to be a great day. Matthew was the first one to arrive (Arthur was usually the first) at the conference room. He was about to go in when he heard a familiar voice calling his name from behind.

"Matthew!"

_I am not being mistaken as Alfred-this is great! _The blond thought happily as he turned around to see who it was-only to be completely stupefied at what he saw.

"Eh, good morning-Arthur…?" The statement came out sounding rather questioning instead of the intended greeting-Matthew couldn't help it. He blinked a few times before staring at the Briton standing in front of him.

Arthur laughed and ran his hand through his styled hair, his emerald eyes twinkling with both mischief and something else that Matthew couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. A lazy smile graced Arthur's face. A small shiver ran down Matthew spine. This Arthur definitely was not the usual Arthur.

"Like what you see?"

Matthew suddenly felt himself flush. He automatically tightened his hold on Kumajirou, ignoring the annoyed growl that his polar bear made.

"N-no-I mean ye-n-I mean, you just look really good today, Arthur, I was….surprised. Pleasantly," Matthew managed to say. "Are you going somewhere with someone special after the meeting?"

Arthur didn't answer immediately but instead, took a step closer and Matthew found himself automatically taking a step back. His back met the cool surface of the door. Arthur's smile grew wider. Matthew gulped and averted his eyes from Arthur's face. Matthew was not going to look-there was no way of telling what was going to happen next if he looked, and he wasn't taking any chances on that.

"…Thank you. Italy gave these to me quite happily after I...made a request. They are surprisingly comfortable," Arthur replied, adjusting the black Italian-cut suit before continuing. "Although I can't help but notice that you, _Matthew-," _Arthur breathed out Matthew's name, making the Canadian inhaled sharply as his breath hitched. "-are a little tense all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

_Damn it do I look like I am alright to you, Arthur? You are freaking me out and acting weird and making me reacting like, like __**that**__! _Matthew thought frantically, his heart racing as a million of thoughts ran through his mind. His hand slowly crept down to the doorknob.

"…Matthew. Look at me."

_Almost there…just turn the doorknob, give some excuse and apologize later-_

"_**Matthew Williams."**_

This time, Matthew looked. He looked straight into those vibrant green pools. There was something in Arthur's voice that was absent before and that, made him look. Matthew couldn't identify what it was-he was unwilling to know what it was. Arthur reached out his hand. Matthew couldn't move at all. As crazy as it sounded, Arthur's eyes kept him bounded, helpless, unable to do anything at all. Arthur's hand was now getting dangerously near his cheek-_it was hovering now-_

-And Arthur flicked Matthew's cheek with his forefinger.

"Gotcha," Arthur said, laughing a little as he stepped back. Matthew let out a sigh of relief and glared at Arthur, although it was half hearted. He was more puzzled than angry-what was up with Arthur?

The fairer blonde patted Matthew's shoulder heartily. "You need to loosen up a little, m'lad-you still have a long way to go." Arthur stopped and looked at his watch. "Ah, there's still some time. I am going down now to have a cup of tea-do you want to…?"

Matthew shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, thank you-I had some coffee already."

Arthur made a face at the mention of coffee. "Well, if it suits you…alright, then. I will be going now. I will be back later-on time, of course, unlike that prat of your brother…"

Matthew let out a nervous laugh. As soon as Arthur was out of sight, Matthew set Kumajirou onto to floor, dived straight for his mobile phone, punched in Alfred's number and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"-mmm 'tis good! Oh hey, Matthew! Good Mornin'!"

"Don't_ 'good morning'_ me, eh. Al-the meeting's starting in half an hour and you're still eating your breakfast-ugh, never mind. Listen, Arthur-"

"-Arthur? What about him? Mattie, you should totally try this muffin I am eating right now-it's so awesome!"

Matthew groaned. "Can you please just stop stuffing yourself for one moment and listen to me, eh? Arthur's acting weird today-"

"Matt, dear old Artie is always weird," Alfred interjected, amused. "He's-"

"I met Arthur on my way to the conference room and he…made a move on me."

"He hit you? That son of a bi-"

"-NO! I mean, Arthur..." Matthew took a deep breath. "He-I thought he was…well, Arthur was teasing me."

A thoughtful silence dominated the other end of the phone line for a moment.

"…Arthur was teasing you," Alfred repeated flatly, doubt evident in his voice. "Are you sure about that?"

Matthew clicked his tongue impatiently. "Yes, teasing-but I am not calling to tell you what happened to me, I am calling to warn you-"

A loud guffaw erupted from Alfred. Matthew sighed.

"Sorry 'bout this Mattie-Arthur and teasing don't go in the same sentence," said Alfred after his laughter subsided, although there was still an amused edge his voice. "You must be thinking too much into things. Arthur is a-he says and I quote-'a conservative, respectable gentleman unlike you, you bloody git of an American!' So that couldn't be him-you must have either mistaken someone else as-"

"Fine, I get it, I get it," Matthew interrupted, giving up completely on even trying getting it through Alfred's head. "Just…just be careful around Arthur, alright?"

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Mattie. I can totally handle Iggy fine on my own! Okay, I am going to take a quick awesome shower now, see you at the meeting! Bye~"

The call went dead before Matthew could even say anything. The blond sighed in resignation and pocketed his phone. Bending down, he picked up Kumajirou and hugged him, stroking his head. "Looks like Arthur finally turned serious, eh?"

Kumajirou gave the slightest of all nods.

Matthew didn't notice it.

Alfred, as predicted and expected, came in late. He wasn't exactly horrendously late but nevertheless, still late. The cheerful American strode in with an air of his usual confidence and optimism.

"Good morning! I am sorry for coming in late-I had to double check that I got the right papers-"

"-We understand, Alfred-just start the meeting. We have wasted enough time waiting for you already."

Alfred blinked.

_Well, that was__ unexpected. _

"…Arthur, I-"

"-Anything irrelevant to today's meeting can be discussed after this, Mr Jones. We need to start the meeting now," Ludwig interrupted in a curt voice.

"Alright, alright-don't get your boxers in a twist there, _Mr. Ludwig_," replied Alfred lightly, earning a small scowl from the German. He walked up to the front of the room and placed his hands on the conference table, surveying everyone and pausing to give Arthur a puzzled look, to which Arthur simply smiled and raised the tea cup he was holding slightly. Alfred's eyes narrowed slightly. Making a mental note to ask Arthur about his weird behavior later, he took out his papers from the file and scanned through them before looking up, beaming.

"Okay-let's start on my favorite topic of all time-Global Warming…"

As Alfred enthusiastically started to talk about the main points of today's topic, occasionally adding in his own comments on how awesome it would be if some of his ideas (Whenever he mentioned them, he would explain briefly on how it worked) were actually implemented for real, earning quite a number of sighs from the nations and one face palm from Ludwig, Alfred did not notice that Arthur didn't retort like he did usually-instead, the Briton trained his gaze on the young nation like a crazed, starved dog who had sighted a piece of very delectable meat, barely restrained by an invisible chain named Conscience.

Of course, this did not go unnoticed by Francis, Matthew and surprisingly, Feliciano. Francis and Feliciano glanced at each other briefly and smiled knowingly. Matthew on the other hand, could not decide whether to either a) get up and tell Alfred what Arthur wanted to do to him or b) pretend that Arthur was not doing anything at all or c) excuse himself from the room and stay out of there until the whole thing blew over. However, Matthew was distracted from his train of thoughts by a sudden soft whine from Kumajirou. _Eh, to the heck with it, _Matthew thought. _I am not going to interfere with this._

Feliciano sat up a little straighter and elbowed Ludwig lightly in his arm, jerking his head a little in Arthur's direction. Ludwig looked and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable as he pondered for a moment or two on how he should react, came to the conclusion that he would pretend that never happened, proceeded to turn his attention back to Alfred who had completely derailed from the original topic and was telling everyone how awesomely delicious the hotel's breakfast was and hissed at Italian to pay attention. Feliciano pouted and mumbled under his breath something about Ludwig being all too strict and not being fun enough to be around with.

Francis shifted his chair nearer to Arthur's and casually leaned sideways to Arthur.

"When are you going get yourself into that young_ Amérique's _pants, _mon cher_?" whispered Francis quietly into Arthur's ear.

As Francis asked that question, the hunger and want in Arthur's eyes intensified, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips as a smirk graced his face. Still keeping his eyes locked on the talking Alfred, Arthur uttered his reply without looking back.

"Soon enough."

_Score._

Francis reclined back into his chair and gave Feliciano an inconspicuous wink plus a thumb-up. Feliciano's smile turned into a big grin. Making up his mind to talk to Francis later before going for lunch after the meeting, Feliciano went back to pretending to pay attention while humming a small tune softly.

This meeting was finally taking a turn right into one of his areas of expertise.

--

When Alfred finally finished, Ludwig stood up from his seat and took over. As soon as Alfred sat down, he turned to Arthur who was sitting beside him and glanced briefly at the Briton's new attire.

"What's up with you?"

Arthur simply raised an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, your clothes and the sudden lack of those weird slang words of yours you would say to me and you not interrupting my talk," Alfred recounted in a low voice.

"I am bloody well Arthur Kirkland and I am damn well entitled to do whatever I like, you dingbat."

Alfred relaxed-slightly. "Now that's more like the Arthur I know~"

This earned a kick in his leg from Arthur. "Belt it and pay attention, _git_."

Alfred winced, which was apparently loud enough for Ludwig to catch it as he stopped and shot a miffed look at him.

"Sorry 'bout that-wouldn't happen again," Alfred apologized sheepishly.

Ludwig gave a small nod and continued. The meeting ran surprisingly smooth. Alfred was taking down as many points as he could, so that he could compile them into one, big report and send it to his new boss later. However, in the midst of writing, Alfred suddenly felt an extra pressure on his left thigh. Alfred looked down and saw a hand-specifically, Arthur's hand.

_Arthur had placed his hand onto Alfred's thigh. _

Alfred frowned and looked up at Arthur, puzzled. Arthur seemed to have not noticed that he had done that and was looking very engrossed in listening to Ludwig talking. Shrugging it off, Alfred made no initiative to get Arthur's hand off. He was absolutely sure that Arthur would sooner or later realize his mistake, remove his hand quietly and pretend that never happened.

A few minutes later, Alfred realized, Arthur was not going to remove his hand anytime soon because the American felt the Englishman's hand slowly creeping upwards. A light blush dusted his cheeks when he realized Arthur's fingers were getting dangerously close to his vital regions, just mere inches away.

"Arthur, what the _hell_ do you think you are doing?" Alfred hissed, turning his confused blue eyes on Arthur.

Arthur glanced down at this hand and met Alfred's eyes with his own green ones.

"My hand happens to like soft and comfortable _surfaces_," Arthur replied coolly. "Yours happen to be soft and very _comfortable_."

Alfred could have sworn the room suddenly got hotter. "W-well, I think your hand had enough of such places…"

"Well, my hand seems to think the otherwise," said Arthur quietly in a cool tone as he lightly squeezed Alfred's thigh. "In fact, I think it is starting to make itself right at home."

A hard lump formed in Alfred's throat as he tried willing himself to relax, to remain unresponsive.

"J-Just stop it."

Arthur smirked. He started to massage and rub Alfred's inner thigh in a circular motion slowly, his fingers deliberately brushing lightly against the American's cock, lingering on the spot for a second longer than it should.

Alfred_ gasped. _

"Are you completely sure you want me to _remove_ my hand, _Alfred_?" Arthur's voice became deeper, his voice taking on a husky edge, his smirk growing wider.

Almost immediately, a hand shot out and grabbed the offending hand by the wrist. Arthur could feel Alfred's hand trembling.

Alfred's voice was low, quiet. "Please." He gave Arthur a pleading look. "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur pondered for a moment or two and the smirk turned into a feral one, almost predatory.

"Nope. My _fingers _like it _**here. **_And I don't think that your _**Florida** _there_-_"Arthur paused and leered down straight at Alfred's noticeable bulge in his pants. "-is soft and comfortable at all. Nevertheless…"

Alfred couldn't stand it anymore. He immediately stood up and slammed his hands down forcefully onto the table, startling everyone-especially Ludwig.

"Wha-"

"-SorryIgottarunnowiamlateforamovieIwillseeyouguystomorrowsogoodbye!"

With that, Alfred hightailed out of the conference room with a hastily stuffed folder in hand.

Silence dominated the room for a moment and everyone turned and looked at Arthur.

Arthur simply shrugged and motioned for Ludwig to continue.

Ludwig did.

--

As it turned out, the meeting ended without Alfred. Arthur was the first to stand and leave, saying that he had 'something urgent to do'. As Arthur was out, Francis let out a rather loud derisive snort.

"'Something urgent to do', my ass. I am willing to bet that _l'Anlgeterre_ went after Alfred and is probably sexing his ex-young charge up this instant," Francis remarked.

Ludwig spluttered, his ears turning red. "Francis!"

The Frenchman chuckled. "Oh, don't be coy, _l'Allemagne_. Who here doesn't know that those two idiots have been lusting after each other for a very long time now? Although I am a little surprised that Arthur was the one who made the first move-and what a very fine first move it is."

"Finally, England and America are going to get together, ve~" Feliciano said happily. He had been observing those two for a very long time now, and had been wondering when those two would get their act together. Feliciano had suspected that something was up when Arthur called him a few days ago and requested for help pertaining to his dressing. Feliciano had never been more than happy to help.

"I call a 100 on _l'__Angleterre. 3 days. _Slight bondage included, plus dirty talking," Francis suddenly announced.

"70 bucks on Arthur, ve~ 4 days~ Germany, come on-you bet too! It's harmless fun, ve~ " Feliciano tugged the corner of Ludwig's sleeve and looked at the German with puppy eyes.

"…Fine, just this once," sighed Ludwig. "50 on England, rough sex plus handcuffs-2 days."

Francis snickered. "Oho, I never knew that you were such a kinky bastard, Ludwig."

"…Shut up."

"W-Well, I call for 60 on Alfred, eh-that he will figure out the reason why Arthur's acting like that in 2 days," Matthew piped up, a little embarrassed.

"Russia? Japan?" Francis questioned.

"There's no need to bet, since they will eventually become one with me, da?" Ivan said with a big smile plastered on his face. Everyone in the room gulped and instinctively moved slightly closer to the exit.

"I am not going to bet-it...would be rude of me to do this behind America-san and England-san's back," said Japan firmly.

"Well, I guess that settles it. Now, one, important rule-there will be absolutely no interference or whatsoever from us, is that clear? Anybody caught red handed will have a forfeit to pay," said Francis, getting a perverted glint in his eyes. "Are we all in agreement on this?"

Everyone nodded their heads, save for Russia and Japan who weren't part of the betting group. Francis grinned and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, then this 'meeting' is officially over!"

As everyone proceeded to file out of the room, Matthew looked out of the window into the clear blue sky, silently throwing up his prayers into the heavens and prayed for the best.

These 3 days was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

A/N: Whoo. Okay, the final part was little rushed-I hope that everyone is in character, oh gosh. This chapter wouldn't have been able to be published without help from the following people: **XiaoEllen, leriko, and . ** Thank you for your help, guys. All of you are awesome! And thank you for reading this! Now...review?

EDIT: I MISSED OUT ANOTHER CHINA. Thanks for pointing that out. OTL

Yet another Edit: I just realized that it should be Florida, not California. /fail

Oh god, not another one: CHINA. CHINA. JAPAN, SELF, JAPAN. I am sorry for flooding your e-mails. OTL


	3. Day 2: Let's Deny, Deny, Deny

**Day 2:**** Let's Deny, Deny, Deny**

"_Love is like a ninja-it sneaks up behind your back and hits you before you even realize that it did."_

"Are you sure that this is absolutely safe?"

"_Mathieu, _we are absolutely safe—"

"I mean you being safe from Arthur. I am pretty safe alright—since I am 'invisible' for most of the time or I get mistaken for _Alfred,"_ Matthew paused, an annoyed tone slowly seeping into his sentence as he continued. "It's painfully _obvious _that there are quite a few differences between me and Alfred, if anyone even _bothered _to take note of-Gilbert was the only one who did, by the way. How could Arthur think that I am Alfred when I am carrying a polar bear in plain sight and not wearing that stupid bomber jacket of his?"

"_Mon cher-"_

"I mean, how flipping _blind _are all of you? Did you know how frightening it was the last time _Ivan_-" the Canadian paused, an involuntary shiver running down his spine at the mention of that name. "-Ivan _thought _I was _Alfred_ and cornered me, dishing out thinly veiled threats meant for that _**twat **_who nearly caused an international incident–" Matthew stopped abruptly when he realized that Francis was staring at him, apparently lost for words.

"Ah, I am sorry! I didn't mean to-" Francis walked over and gave Matthew's back an affectionate pat, dismissing the Canadian's apology with a wave of hand.

"_Non, non, c'est bien_, _Mathieu." _Francis closed his eyes as he sighed. "You are right; we could have paid more attention. At least I didn't get you wrong, _oui_?" Matthew shook his head, a small smile gracing his face. "_Excellente. _Now let's get moving before Arthur comes._"_

The elevator doors slid opened without a sound as both Francis and Matthew stepped out, the carpeted floor muffling the sounds from their loafers as they walked down the corridor.

"Francis, what exactly are you_ planning_ to do?" questioned Matthew when he realized that they were heading towards the direction of the conference room. Francis gave a secretive smile and winked at the Matthew. "All in good time, _mon cher, _all in good time. Ah, we have arrived~"

An elegant white oak door with a gold knob stood in front of them. Francis' hand grasped the knob and turned, opening the door as he stood by the side, giving his hand a small flourish towards the room. "After you, _mon ami." _

Matthew gave a small absentminded nod and strolled in, muttering a word of thanks. He was completely used to Francis' idiosyncrasies-after all, he was _**France**_. Francis entered as the door closed behind him with a small click.

Matthew surveyed his surroundings for a moment before turning to Francis, a confused look apparent on his face. "What are you going to do in the lounge?"

Francis gave a mock gasp and placed his hand over his heart, a look of absolute mortification appearing on his face. "_Mon dieu_! Have you not learnt anything under Brother France's care?"

"No, I was too young to remember anything." It was a complete bare-faced lie. Matthew didn't even _want_ to remember whatever Francis had told him-he still remembered Francis' attempt to tell him all about the birds and the bees when he was young, during one of his visits over to Arthur's house (Arthur was none too happy about that)-fortunately, his older, boisterous brother had burst into the room in the nick of the time, dragging him out to play and thus saving Matthew from having a scarred childhood. There were some things that you really don't have to know, and Matthew was better off without knowing about Francis and his sexual encounters.

"Ah, such a pity…You have a long way to go, _Mathieu. _Now, watch and learn._"_ Francis replied lightly as he moved over to the cabinets. As Matthew watched, Francis kneeled down on one knee, opened the cabinet doors and stood up, scooping up the mugs that were sitting on the kitchen counter and putting them into the very deepest confines of the storage space. After that, he got up, grabbed the jar of coffee that was on the metal rack, opened up a random wall cabinet, and again, placed the jar at the very deepest of the cabinet, giving it a final push with his fingertips before shutting the doors.

"Now,_ Mathieu_, this is brother France's tactic number #20-"Francis began, but stopped when he saw Matthew walking to and fro around the lounge, seemingly searching for something. "_Mon cher_, what are you doing?"

Matthew didn't reply-he was far too engrossed in his search. However, after a few seconds, Matthew's face brightened up and Francis got his answer.

"Ah, found it!" Matthew smiled as he held up a short stool. "I-I thought this would probably be useful…" He set the stool at the corner of the room. "Since Arthur might probably need that…"

Francis stared at Matthew for a moment, grinned and walked over, embracing the shorter blonde, giving Matthew a hearty pat on his back."I knew it. You did learn something deep down in that heart of yours, my boy!"

Matthew fidgeted a little, a light blush creeping up onto his cheeks, a little pleased. "That was nothing, really…I only figured out a little. I would like to see Arthur and Alfred getting their act together, too."

"_Oui_." Francis released Matthew from the hug, giving his hair a flip. "The rest is up to those two now, especially for _Angleterre_… Let's leave now. This is not our scene~"

Matthew couldn't agree more. He was tired of those two and their sexual tension-as if the meetings weren't complicated enough without them.

It was about time to turn this slow dance into an extremely fast tango.

(And after all, rules were meant to broken.)

* * *

Alfred let out a big yawn as he trudged into the lounge, without bothering to even close the door behind him. Rubbing his eyes blearily, Alfred loosened his tie and let his body fall onto the couch, closing his eyes as he attempted to get some sleep. Alfred didn't know exactly why he ran out yesterda-oh, who the hell was he trying to kid? Of course he knew! Arthur-England-Arthur _**fucking **_Kirkland attempted-argh, that stuffy old geezer had freakin' molested him in broad daylight!

He exhaled heavily, willing himself to sleep and not to think about yesterday's incident, how Arthur's voice made him feel strangely uncomfortable in his clothes all of a sudden, how those skilful ministrations of his was strangely _thrilling_-

Oh fuck this; he needed a cup of coffee. It was too goddamn early to deal with this shit.

…

Wait, where was the coffee? And the mugs?

Alfred groaned and immediately started looking high and low, determined to find those two items. He didn't get much sleep last night, woke up at an ungodly hour this morning (barely managing to finish his breakfast and making his way down here in record time. Alfred figured that if he couldn't fall asleep on the bed, why not try the couch?) and damn it, he didn't want to go down because Arthur might be there and Alfred wasn't sure that he'd like to deal with Arthur first thing in the morning under the circumstances of the American lacking sleep (it didn't help that_** Arthur **_was the cause of it ) and Arthur might just try and pull another crazy stunt on him.

Alfred perked up immediately when he finally located the coffee jar-it was at the very top shelf, at the very end. _Odd, why would the staff place the coffee jar all the way up there?_ Alfred thought, and then shrugged his shoulders. _Not a problem for me-I can reach it! _Stretching out his arm, he reached for the coffee jar, only to find himself grasping in the air. Alfred cursed under his breath-he misjudged the distance. Tiptoeing, he leaned forward slightly, his hand going deeper into the cabinet. _Almost there—_

"Don't move."

Alfred tensed up for a moment as those words were whispered into his ear. That thick, annoying British accent could only belong to one person.

_**Shit, Arthur?**_

Alfred's body was suddenly hyper aware that Arthur was touching him at such close proximity. He felt Arthur's hand pressing down upon his left shoulder, with the other brushing against his right hand as it reached in. He felt Arthur's body pressing against his back as the other man leaned forward to retrieve the jar of coffee. He felt Arthur exhaling, his warm breath on his hair….

For perhaps the very first time in this 'Special Relationship' of theirs, Arthur was driving Alfred insane.

"-such an inconvenient location. Also, you could have used a stool, you daft prat," Arthur chided as he climbed down, placing the coffee jar down onto the counter. "There was one at the corner-what are you doing?"

Arthur stepped down from the short stool and stared at Alfred. Alfred's face was scrunched up together really tightly.

Arthur smirked inwardly, taking his time to mock ponder for a moment or two more before saying, "Are you suffering from a case of constipation?"

Alfred's eyes immediately flew open as he stood up straight, spluttering indignantly. "W-What—! Of course not! Whatever the hell are you crapping about as usual?"

Arthur ignored his question and continued. "Figures, with all the junk food and greasy burgers that you stuff yourself with-"

"I don't stuff myself with burgers all the time! I do eat other stuff! I was concentrating really hard" Pause. "-I was just thinking about today's agenda-you know, about the economy." Alfred's eyes followed Arthur as he moved around the kitchen area.

"That's a miracle-you are actually using those brains of yours to _think_. Should I start applauding now or should I get the rest to give you a standing ovation later when the meeting starts?" Arthur drawled as he bent down. He started to open up the drawers and the cabinets. "Fuck, where did the mugs go-ah. There they are." Arthur straightened up and coughed. Alfred looked up and stared at Arthur, who was clearly looking at him and then at the mugs again.

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

Arthur crossed his arms and growled. "…My back's stiff today."

Alfred let out a laugh. "Hah, old age finally catching up on you, huh?"

"Just shut up and get the damn mugs."

Alfred grinned and got down onto his knees and saw that the mugs were located at the very back. Alfred frowned. First the coffee was placed at the very top, and now the mugs were placed at the very bottom? Something strange was going on. Alfred poked his head in and gingerly reached his hand in. _Ah, got the-!_

**SMACK****!**

Alfred almost dropped the mugs. He got up on his legs in record time and stared at Arthur, who was looking at him in the strangest way possible. It happened so fast that Alfred didn't quite know how to react. His free hand had moved over to his ass. The younger blond stared at Arthur for the longest time.

"…Did you just smack my _butt_?"

Arthur's eyebrow rose ever so slightly. "Yes, I did."

"Why did you smack my butt?" _No, the better question would be, why the hell am I asking him this? _

"Your arse was calling out to be smacked-high up in the air, and you were wiggling it like as if you were advertising that piece of meat. I didn't raise you up to whore your butt to other people-"

"My butt is awesome and it's not _**whoring**_ itself out!" Alfred burst out, and then stopped when he realized what he said. His cheeks reddened as he glared at Arthur, who had a smug smirk on his face.

"...Shut up, Arthur."

Arthur gave a nonchalant shrug and smoothed his hair. "I said nothing." He grabbed the mug from Alfred's hand and quickly made his own tea. "-Also, my arse is, ah-more 'awesome' than yours." Arthur turned around, his back facing Alfred as he slapped his own ass for a good measure. Grabbing his freshly brewed hot earl grey, he strode out of the room quite elegantly, leaving one very stupefied and embarrassed American behind.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind Arthur, Alfred promptly went over to the nearest piece of wall and banged his head against it-for two reasons:

1) He actually checked out Arthur's ass.

And

2) Arthur was right- he had a damn cute butt.

* * *

Today's meeting was, thankfully, _peaceful. _Ludwig was satisfied, if not pleasantly surprised. Although it took some time to adjust to-Alfred being a more subdued and presenting something that _made sense_ for the first time since the day started-it was nonetheless a change welcomed and appreciated by the majority. Francis was the most satisfied amongst the seven of them-his plan worked without a hitch. That, and Alfred was presenting his own thing properly and was actually _listening_ to the others and not hogging the whole damn stage.

Francis reminded himself to send a case of wine over to Arthur later.

When the meeting ended and the nations begun to file out, Alfred quickly gathered his papers and mumbled a quick goodbye to

"Francis. Can I have a word with you about Arthur?" Alfred's hand rested on his shoulder as he shot him a pleading look, glancing at Arthur's form. "Please."

Francis smiled. Completely aware that Arthur was glaring at him, he causally slung an arm over the Alfred's shoulder and looked over at Arthur, giving him a wink. Arthur growled and gave him the middle finger. Francis rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Alfred, who was watching the exchange with much confusion.

"I just happen to know a nice place for lunch…"

* * *

With Francis:

"-and those, those _invasions! _They wouldn't stop coming!"

Francis leaned on his hand, nodding absentmindedly at Alfred as the latter continued. "I mean, why the hell would Arthur want to _invade _me? Sure, our relationship might get rocky and wonky once in a while, mostly due to Arthur and not me like he always would say-don't listen to him, by the way-he flips out on me almost every single time and recently he's just…" Alfred closed his eyes and sighed. "…weird. What is up with him?"

The Frenchman ran his hand through his hair and looked at Alfred in knowing amusement. "-_Mon ami_, let me first say that you two complement each other _**perfectly.**_"

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Do you need an ambulance? I have a shrink that I can recommend you to check whether your brain's working-"

Francis clicked his tongue. "-Ah, youth-so naïve, so innocent! Not that Arthur is _young _himself but-"

"Just cut the chase and get to your point."

"Such impatience! Alright, _Angleterre _has taken a very _special interest _in you."

Alfred stared at Francis, his confusion starting to get more and more apparent on his face as each second passed. "If you are talking about interest, I just think that Arthur's in one of his weird moods again."

Francis ignored Alfred. "Oh, where do I start on this thing of absolute beauty and wonderment-"

"Somewhere today would be nice."

"Oho, using sarcasm already? Live and lea-"

"-WAIT!" Alfred slammed his hands down on to the table, startling Francis and several of the dining occupants around them. "I know! Arthur's acting like that because he's having some sort of a complex regarding his sexual performance versus mine!" Alfred leant back against the chair, a smug smile on his face. "So this is why he's going into his Empire on me because in a way, he's envious of my Florida and sexual performance."

Francis stared at the expectant Amercian blankly for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, bringing his palm up to his face.

"…Go and find your brother."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Room 404**_:

"-what is Arthur to you?" Matthew let out a yawn as he placed Kumajirou on to the floor. Alfred took a moment to ponder.

"…Well, he's kind of fun to tease, he's like an annoying buddy, he's awesome for helping me when I am in a hiccup and he's al person that I do not mind annoying the rest of my life."

Alfred waited for the information to sink in.

Matthew stared at his brother for one, long moment. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"…Are you fond of Arthur, Alfred?"

Alfred blinked, a little taken aback at the question. He tilted his head to the side slightly. "Dude, I don't understand what you are trying to say."

Matthew snapped and threw a pillow at Alfred.

"You _idiot_! Ugh, why is it that I have an idiot for an elder brother? Why are you so thick headed? Any normal being would have gotten it by now! After so many years and you still don't get it—!"

A pillow hit Matthew's face, muffling the rest of his sentence. "Al, Wha-"

"-PILLOW FIGHT!"

"-eh? Al, wait, no—HEY, NOT THERE YOU SODDING MORON!"

* * *

With Italy:

Oh, damn it all to hell.

Feliciano. _**Feliciano**_ was his last hope. Alfred figured that since Feliciano was good with relationships-both in general and romance sense-the Italian should be able to help him somewhat. He couldn't go straight up and ask Arthur—that old man was probably going to do something weird again and sprout confusing and vague sentences out of his mouth.

"-and things are like that now. I went to Francis and he says to find my brother, Matthew went absolutely crazy halfway through and threw me questions instead of answering my questions." Alfred looked at the Italian hopefully. "…sooo what do you think?"

Feliciano smiled knowingly and then he gave Alfred an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. This is something that you need to figure out yourself, Alfred-I can't help you."

_**Fuck.**_

* * *

_**Room 301:**_

"Hi."

Alfred fidgeted on the spot, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his pants, a little nervous. Arthur's eyebrows frowned, an affronted look evident on his face, no doubt disgruntled with Alfred dropping by at such a late hour.

"Come on in. It's tiring having to stand at the doorway and rude of me not to invite a guest in, albeit the fact that I am about to sleep." Arthur opened the door fully, standing by the side as he gestured for Alfred to walk in. Alfred hesitated for a split second before allowing a small smile onto his face and went in.

"Nor is it polite of you to insult your guest either," Alfred countered, immediately taking a seat on the couch. Arthur scowled. He followed Alfred and took a seat beside him, taking up the tea pot on the table as he filled two tea cups, placing one in front of Alfred. Alfred clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Ugh, tea again? Don't you ever get tired of it? You serve this every time I drop by!"

"Belt it and drink it, Alfred. Tea tastes better than that black swill you drink."

"Hey!" Alfred protested. "It's called coffee! And it's much, much better than your stinking tea-"

Arthur slammed down the tea cup onto the saucer, effectively cutting off Alfred. "Cut the bloody chase and get to your point, Alfred. I am fairly certain that you are not dropping by just to banter with me."

Alfred let out a short laugh. "Mommy knows the best, huh?" Arthur glowered. "Alright, I'll be serious." Alfred looked straight into Arthur's eyes. Keeping his gaze on him, Alfred took placed his cup together with the saucer with a gentle _clink _on the table. "What is up with you recently? What are you trying to do to me? Why are you acting like that?"

Arthur took up his own cup and sipped it languidly, letting a moment of silence blanket the atmosphere. Nothing could be heard save for the soft humming of the air conditioner in the background. Alfred observed Arthur, expectant and curious. Arthur was calm, relaxed. He placed the tea cup down on to the saucer and reclined back against his chair as he folded his hands together. "Why don't you start telling me what you have deduced so far, Alfred."

Alfred looked up and met Arthur's eyes with his own, trying to search if he had any intentions or motives-

"Well, go on." Arthur gestured, his voice breaking Alfred's own train of thoughts. "What have you come up with so far?"

Alfred tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wrote you off initially that you were simply drunk, but after that when I went to find Francis, he mentioned something strange about _love_-"Arthur visibly twitched at that. "-but it couldn't be, so I went to find Matthew and gave me more questions and Feliciano-" Alfred stopped abruptly when he realized that Arthur was climbing up on to the couch. He started backing into the couch and moved up to the corner-Arthur's hands were on Alfred's wrist, pinning them down. "Jesus, Arthur. What are you trying to do now?"

Arthur smirked. He lowered his head, closing off the large gap between the both of them until their lips were almost touching. "Tell me something, Alfred. We have known each for so long…" Arthur's own emeralds looked into Alfred's sky blues. "Don't tell me you are too blind to see?"

Alfred stayed silent, his eyes wide. That whole hyper awareness was coming all back to him again-

-he didn't know, perhaps it was in a heat of the moment-that overwhelming feeling that he couldn't discern at the moment but that_ rush-_

-Alfred broke free of Arthur's grip and pulled Arthur down fully, their lips crashing together.

Arthur's eyes widened-and then Alfred felt Arthur relaxing completely and fully against him, his mouth opening slightly-

_-No no no no no-_

_-_Alfred shoved Arthur away and sat up, breathing heavily. Arthur sat up on the other end. Several emotions filtered across his face rapidly before it settled on pissed.

"What the _**fuck**_ Alfred-"

"-it isn't ri-"

Arthur grabbed the cup of tea and dumped its contents over Alfred's head. "-what isn't! Fucking Yank, you are a good for nothing sodding _wanker! _Use your nonexistent brains for once!" He balled his fists together, glaring at Alfred. "Fucking hell, sit down and think it though properly-I don't hate you, you idiot!" Arthur's eyes widened in realization and flushed red when he realized what he said.

Alfred sat there, momentarily shocked. Arthur doesn't hate him? Then what was it-

"Hey wait what are you doing-" Alfred found himself being forcibly pulled up and pushed out of the room.

"Shut up and get out-you overstayed your welcome." Arthur wasn't looking at him-he refused to-somehow, he managed to push Alfred to the doorway.

"Arthu-"

"Good night, _**America**_."

Arthur slammed the door shut.

Alfred swore loudly as he glared at the door, willing it to burn through the wood and hopefully scorching Arthur.

Fuck that old geezer and his estrogen levels.

* * *

_**Room 304**_

Alfred glowered at his laptop, too distracted to even do any administrative work. He touched his lips with his fingertips briefly-and then fell back on to his bed, groaning.

Fuck, things were really messed up. There wasn't any one left he could ask-

-wait, there was one more.

Alfred sighed. He must really be that desperate enough to even try asking that person. The American got up and logged in to his email. It took himself to type out a nice summary of what happened. He took a deep breath and hit the 'send' button.

It didn't take long for Alfred to get a reply.

To: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

From: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

Subject: How dumb can you get?

Artie wants to fuck you.

P.S: And you want to fuck him too.

* * *

Alfred stared at the reply for a full minute, letting Gilbert's reply sink in. No, this didn't make any sense!

* * *

To: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

From: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

Subject: Re: How dumb can you get?

It doesn't make any damn sense. Why would Arthur want to fuck me anyway? I will not, am not and do not want to _**fuck **_Arthur, ever. I don't even like him that way!

…Despite the fact that he has a cute butt.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of Atlantic Ocean, the silver haired albino took one look at Alfred's e-mail and started cackling madly.

To: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

From: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

Subject: I take it back

You are dumber than I thought. Arthur wants your ass because he likes you in the kind of mushy, romantic way. Dude, every single nation knows the both of you want each other since forever-the sexual tension between the two of you is so incredible to the point that I am going to acknowledge—just this once—it's awesome. We are all waiting for you two idiots to get on to the grand finale-so make your move too, you ass. Artie's waiting for you to make yours. Don't keep him waiting for long or else you will get topped and that would be so not awesome for a hero, _nein_?

P.S. You definitely want him. Go forth and top the hell out of that old geezer-shit, that sounded wrong. Ugh, the mental images. Do not want.

* * *

To: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

From: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

Subject: What the hell

The last time I checked, Arthur and I were arguing. He called me a 'good for nothing sodding wanker' and told me to 'use my non-existent brains'. Plus he dumped a cup of his precious tea on my head after that. That was definitely not the sign of 'You. Pants off. Fuck me. Now.'

Come on, you are the last person who can probably help me in this. I asked Francis-he gave me some weird answer. I asked Matt and he gave me a really complicated one. Hell, I even went to ask Feliciano and Arthur himself and the both of them gave me vague answers and more questions.

…And you are so not awesome.

* * *

Gilbert growled at the last sentence and glared at the screen. That ungrateful American-how dare he declared that he's not awesome at all? After all that help he gave during the Civil War!

* * *

To: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

From: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

Subject: Fuck you

I AM awesome. Hasn't it been established that I am still here and not with Rome and my awesome grandfather (despite that the dude's really all serious looking like West, and I am more awesome than him) whose looks Legolas ripped off from because of my sheer awesomeness? That's because you are an idiot. Fine, here's some awesome advice from the awesome me-just get out there, tell him ' I really, really want to fuck you right now', awesome kiss that English idiot breathless, awesome sex him up and then proceed to have awesome, awesome, manly sex between the both of you and have some mushy cuddle in the morning.

P.S: You owe me now. Is Matthew there? Ask pancake boy to send over some of his awesome maple syrup and e-mail me his awesome pancake recipe-West left me in charge of the house without any of that awesome goodness and let me tell you, three days without those awesome pancakes is so not awesome. And West is shitty in making pancakes.

* * *

If it was even possible, Alfred was positive that his brain was actually starting to hurt from the abuse of the word 'awesome'. He quickly typed up a reply:

To: moreawesomethanyou [at]hotmail [dot] de

From: Awesome. Hero [at] hotmail [dot] com

Subject: No thanks and

What kind of 'awesome advice' is that? You suck. Even Veneciano can do better.

P.S. What is up with you and pancakes?

Alfred fired off the e-mail and closed his laptop. Gilbert…that crazy ex-nation was also of no help either. Arthur's previous words echoed in his brain-asking him to think it through _properly—_

-Wait.

Hold on a damn second.

Alfred sat up and started thinking, going through all the events. His mind was working extremely fast as things begun to click in place-

"I GOT IT!" Alfred leapt up. Yes, this made sense. It would explain every single thing-Arthur's actions, Francis's words, Matthew's constant throwback of questions and Feliciano's refusal to give him advice…

Alfred was convinced that Arthur had some sort of a secret sex plan up to his sleeve, and he was the first target. The rest of the nations probably knew about this-Francis was probably in cahoots with Arthur (It did occur to him that it might be impossible, but the fact that Arthur had been rather unpredictable these days meant that it just might be possible)-but they were just probably afraid to say it out or something.

Or something.

Alfred cracked his knuckles. If they weren't going to stand up to Arthur, he was.

There was no hell way he was going to let Arthur Kirkland empire his (awesome) ass.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ****It took so long, but I finally completed the second chapter, yes ! /o/ Oh my god I think I screwed up this-especially the characterization so,so badly. But right. Need to get this off. Also, thank you to the reviewer who pointed out that mon cher is 'My dear', not 'my sir'. Thank you for reading and for the long, long wait! I hope that you have enjoyed reading this and you are not foaming by the mouth now 8D; **

**EDIT: Damn. it ate my paragraph breaks. Edited. It's not edited yet-so any mistakes in grammar and stuff like that wise er...I will update a clean version once I get around to doing it later or something. For now, enjoy!**

French (Hello, internet) :

_Mon Chou_-It means, colloquially, "my honey". It's a term of endearment, affection or a pet name. Direct translation would be "My cabbage".

It is said that the French, for reasons best known to themselves, use "chou" ("cabbage") as a term of endearment. However, some French speakers says that the "chou" here wasn't originally the word for cabbage; there was a popular type of small, sticky cake, sweet, with cream in it and caramel on top. This was also called "un chou", and was the origin of the term - which would make it much more in line with "honey", "sweetie-pie" etc.

However, the French have adopted the alternative meaning of "cabbage", originally out of irony, and this seems to be what they mean when they use the word today.

_**Bite Sized History:**_

Prussia and The Revolutionary War:

German-American military relations date to the time of the American War of Independence when German troops fought on both sides. Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben, a former Lieutenant General in the Prussian Army, was appointed Inspector General of the Continental Army and helped form the rag-tag militia into a proper military force during the winter of 1777–1778 at Valley Forge. To this day he is considered to be one of the founding fathers of the United States Army.


End file.
